Talking
by DrowsyPoet
Summary: Logan realizes he can't keep avoiding his feelings for Rogue and tries to show her how he feels. When his feral side rears its head she thinks he doesn't respect her, and he tries to talk to her to resolve the misunderstanding. M for language, and hopefully some smut later.
1. Chapter 1

**This time I actually have enough of the story pre-written to actually upload often. Please enjoy and review.**

**Sorry if you got multiple updates for this chapter, I noticed I had a few minor spelling/grammar screw ups and wanted to fix them. **

**Logan's POV**

If someone asked me what the best day of my life was…I'd say it was the day some dumb kid stowed away in my trailer. I didn't ask for company, didn't particularly want it either…but either way she was there. Marie. My Marie. Rogue. Whatever the hell you want to call her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. After she made the mansion her home, I decided to stay. For her. She grew up pretty fast. Now she's smart, nice…pretty.

Which really freaks me out. Not only do I have to worry about some pimple-faced drooler tying to get into her pants…but now I have to watch myself. I never planned to have feelings for anyone really. But I'm damn glad it's her. So…she's legal…and there's really no better time to make my move. Make her mine. I'm going to do it…I'm really going to do it.

"Hey, Wolvie." I heard a taunting voice call from across the kitchen. I looked up from my frying pan full of bacon to get an eyeful of yellow.

"What, Kid?" I asked, amused. Sure she could be irritating, but the kid was firecracker…no pun intended.

"You hear that Rogue's going out on a date tonight?" My bacon was suddenly forgotten.

He was talking to my girl. That was reason enough for me to want to kill him right off the bat. That wasn't all; he kissed her. He kissed my Marie. Right on the fucking mouth and everything. But that wasn't even the thing that pissed me off the most…the worst part was that she kissed him back. Rather…_enthusiastically_. Damn it all to hell. I guess this is more proof she's grown up. Not that I needed more proof…I knew the day I got back and her chest had…_developed_ that she was a force to be reckoned with. She's everything I'm afraid of in a woman… brave and _loyal_.

It's no secret that the mighty Wolverine (IE me) has never been with a woman longer than it takes for him to pull his pants back on…but I'll be damned, I didn't want to run away this time. Don't get me wrong; it's not like I want to sweep her away to an enchanted castle and marry her or some shit…but I could see myself caring for her for a long time…a very long time. No nice little house, no white picket fence, and definitely no normal lives…but me and her for a long time…sounds pretty damn peachy to me.

Shit, I need to stop whatever the hell is going on between her and that pimply faced horny teenager. Well fine, he doesn't have any zits…but he's still a horny teenager is I ever saw one. So how to I break up this little fling between her and this guy…I could talk to her…or I could punch him in the…err…_baby-making_ areas. Damn…I suppose she'll probably want me to _talk_ about my problems rather than take them out on the little fucker.

"Marie?" I asked gruffly, knocking on her door.

"Just a sec." was her muffled reply. I heard a bit of shuffling, and then her feet padding towards the door before she opened it. "Careful…" she muttered looking around the hallway "I don't want among to know that." I carefully examined her face.

"Your name's Marie, ain't it? How come ya don't want anyone to know your name?" She grabbed my bicep and gently pulled me in the door.

"Ya know damn well why, ya fool." She asked teasingly. Yeah I knew why…but what's the point in knowing things about the people you lo…err…_care about _if you can't put 'em through hell. "So what do you want? It's not like you make a habit of knocking on my door at this ungodly hour." _Oh, but I could. _

"I want to talk to you about the boy who was sucking your face off in the alley behind Goodman's bar downtown last night." She instantly turned an unnatural shade of red and began stuttering incomprehensible excuses.

"Well….it was just…" she let her sentence, if you could call it that; trail off with a nervous laugh. There was still one hell of blush on her cheeks. "Wait a minute…" she said, eyebrows furrowing like they do when she gets thoughtful "Why were you in the alley behind Goodman's bar last night…were you…_following_ me?" _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

I had most definitely been following her. When I heard from the firecracker that she was going on a date, I made a point of knowing where she was going. I told myself it was so I would know where to go if she called me to come take her home…but I just wanted to see who the lucky son of a bitch was. I suppose he wasn't all that bad to look at…tall, lean, a little to put together for my taste…but I guess that's the kind of guy Marie likes.

"Logan." She said warningly "Were you following me?"

"Course not." I said gruffly "I have better things to do than follow two teenagers around all night." Okay, so it came out harsher than I meant it to…but she should totally believe that….right?

"Weird…" she murmured to herself, "I could have sworn I heard the rumble of a Harley when Keith was taking me home…and in the bar there was this guy sitting in a corner booth behind us that had the same stature as you…in fact... he had muttonchops too. Too bad I didn't get a good look at his face" I tried to prevent myself from panicking as she tapped her chin in mock thought. "Actually, I did."

What can I say, the kid was good. Observant, alert, and trained by the best. And by "The best," I mean **me**. "Well…" I said, clearing my throat to buy me some time "I went to Goodman's for a drink and saw you and your little…**boy** out, so I didn't think there would be a problem if I made sure he was treating you right." She gave me a smirk I could only describe as smart-assy.

"You never go to Goodman's." she informed me cockily "They don't have Molson's in the bottle…and you know how the can gives it a funny taste." _Damn_.

"Alright, so I followed you on a date, what's the problem?" she looked absolutely incredulous

"The problem is that I should be able to have a life…of my own! Look Logan, I now you still see me as a kid and everything," why no, no I did not. "But you need to let me live my own life. You keep judging Keith, but you've never even met the guy. He's nice, he's sweet, and he's funny. What's so wrong with that?" I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Alright, kid, you've made your point... I shouldn't have followed you on your date. But I…care about you, and I don't want you to do anything stupid." Damnit, I'm no good with words.

"Whatever." She said letting her hair fall in front of her face "I've got classes tomorrow." I took that as my cue to leave. Now don't go thinking I'm lusting after illegal tail, Marie's not taking any classes, she's helping teach them. After she graduated high school she went into some teacher student thing to help her learn how to deal with children and shit. It'd probably be assumed that I'm afraid of women who have higher education and everything, but I'm actually proud of the kid for doing something with her life. I don't want her to be some bar hopping, cigarette smoking bimbo like all the women I see where I fight…she's a hell of a lot better than them.

"Fine." I said gruffly "But don't you go being mad at me now, you know I'm just trying to watch out for you." She smiled slightly.

"I know, Sugah. Night."

"Night." Damnit.

I knew she was probably pretty pissed about me following her around like some over protective jack ass, but I didn't give a shit. I have some weird need to protect her…so I just do. If she really has a problem with it she can just turn on her skin and drain me in 30 seconds flat. But she won't. She cares about me…probably not the same way I care about her, but still…she does. So I gave her a few days to do her own thing before trying to talk to her again. She wasn't ignoring me particularly, still sat next to me at meals, still trained with me in the Danger Room. But still.

"Marie?" I called into the game room, knowing only she would be up at 2 in the morning watching a hockey game.

"Yeah." She muttered back, waiting for me to find her in the dark. I located the couch and sat carefully, trying not to sit on her feet. She raised them automatically before settling them back on my lap. See, _this_ was normal. Us stretching out on the couch watching hockey. This was our time. She's practically a female me; Loves sports, loves beer, talks like a sailor. But there's something soft and sweet in her…she sings like an angle, has a soft spot for the kids…she's any man's dream girl…but there ain't nothing girl-ish about her, she's a damn _woman_. She's not fat in any sense of the word…but by God she's got curves. You know, she's got hips for sure, and what nice folks would call an _ample bosom,_ and what guys like me would call a _killer rack_. She's what a woman should look like. She's what_ my_ woman should look like.

"So what's up, Sugah?" she asked, stretching out her whole body like a cat. I smirked in the dark, thankful she couldn't see me checking her out. "You know, I still have your feral in me." She said casually turning back to the TV set. Damnit.

"Sorry," I grunted "Can't really help it." She smiled a little bit at that. "You see that young hoodlum again?" I asked jokingly, referring to her date from a few nights ago. She shook her head.

"He never called me." _Damned fool._ She gave me a weird look…oops, must've said that out loud. "It's okay," she said quietly "I'm quite accustomed to scaring off people; guess it's just different circumstances this time." I growled low in my chest at that.

"Well you ain't gonna scare me off. Little punk doesn't know what he's missing. Some guys would kill to have a thing like you on their arm."

"What do you mean 'a thing like me'?" she asked, sitting up to face me.

"Well…uh…you know." I stuttered "Someone nice and sweet and pretty and shit." She smiled at me

"Oh, Logan, You have a way with words." No... but I have a way with-…never mind. I grinned sheepishly and tried to turn my attention back to the TV, but she wasn't having any of that. "You're sweet to say that." She said lying back down again on the couch.

"I ain't sweet." I growled defensively "I'm just not a blind idiot." I could see some conflict in her eyes, and before I knew it I leaned down on top of her and pressed my lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss... just a peck really. When I pulled away and looked at her face her eyes were still closed.

"Darlin'?" I asked hesitantly. Her eyes snapped open and stared directly into mine.

"What?" She asked me quietly.

"Are…was that…are we good?" I asked almost pleadingly. I wanted her…bad. But…her friendship means the world to me…what if it gets awkward because she doesn't…you know.

"More than good, Sugah." She muttered attempting to sit up. I pulled my weigth off of her to let her get up. She seemed fine…

"Look…I'm sorry if that was…awkward." She turned to look at me, amused. She placed a hand against my cheek, caressing it tenderly before using the same hand to slap the side of my face. "Ow!" I growled putting my hand over the spot where she's slapped me "What the hell was that for?!" she put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled my head towards her to kiss me again.


	3. Chapter 3

The second kiss was anything but an innocent peck. She fucking devoured me whole. Her kiss alone would've brought a lesser man to his knees. As she pushed me on my back to take control of the kiss, I tried to manage a coherent thought. I tried to make my mind realize that the girl I'd wanted for an extremely long time was kissing me. I tried to realize that this was the only kiss I'd shared with someone I'd had a deep, long, meaningful friendship with. But of course, my brain didn't understand what I was trying to say, and the Wolverine was trying to take over. I tried to pull back enough to warn her that my control was slipping, but I couldn't. Before I had any time to react the Wolverine took over. He flipped us so he was on top, pressing his body against hers possessively. I tried to put him back in his place…but he wasn't having any of it.

"Logan?" Marie asked hesitantly as the Wolverine began growling at her. Damn, one kiss and I'm blowing the whole would-be relationship. Before I could regain control the Wolverine slid his hand down the waistline of her pants. She grasped my wrist and pulled it back. While the Wolverine was surprised at her rejection I took control again.

"God, I'm sorry." I panted dropping my head down on her shoulder. She put a hand on my chest and pushed me back to look at my face.

"Don't be, it wasn't you." I could see a mischievous look in her eye as she gave me a smirk "It's going to take a lot more than a kiss to get into these pants Sugah." I chuckled at that, getting off of her so we could both sit up. "So…" she said hesitantly.

I turned and looked at her face. Holy hell she looked like sin. Lips red and full form their earlier ravishing, hair a mess, button down shirt out of place, tank top underneath wrinkled…she looked sexed up. I could get fucking used to that look.

"What're ya lookin' at, Sugah?" she drawled teasingly, following my gaze from her face down to her chest. I was proud of myself; I didn't even grope her or anything…unless you count shoving my hands down her pants as groping. Damnit. I must've winced at the thought of being so…forward, because she winked at me. "Didn't say I didn't like it." I smirked at that.

She stood up and started walking away, and as much as I liked the view, I wasn't ready for us to be done yet. "Where ya headed, Darlin'?" I growled following her.

"Well…" she said starting up the stairs "I was going to head to bed, maybe take a shower first." Images. Damnit.

"I think we should…talk or something first." I muttered, catching up to her at the top of the stairs. I looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against my chest, noticing that her head fit directly under my chin. She relaxed against me.

"You're welcome to join me." She said quietly. Hell yeah. I know what you're thinking…SEX. But no, we just talked. She took a quick shower, put her hair in a braid thingy, and went to bed in a tank top and shorts…and we just talked. Kissed a few times too. Tried to figure out where we stand now mainly. So…we're together. Not sex together, but dating together in a non-traditional way.

Face it, there's nothing traditional about mutants dating...but when has something like that stopped us before?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Hope everyone likes the plot and development. More to come :)**

So we'd been dating about a month when the _incident _happened. It was about 3 in the morning when Sabertooth snuck into the mansion, no doubt looking for Marie. He'd threatened me with her a while back, telling me he'd kill her…and make me watch. And knowing him, he intended to make good on his promise, and boy did he try. Fucking coward that he is, he snuck in Marie's bedroom window, completely covered except for his face. Now Marie's a force to be reckoned with, don't get me wrong…but she can't outfight Sabertooth…however, she can definitely out think him. At the sound of her first scream I was out of bed and running down the hall in nothing but a pair of boxers. By her third scream I was busting her door down to reveal Sabertooth lying on his back, blood pouring out his nose and mouth. I had no idea what the hell happened, but as long as my Marie was alive…I didn't give a damn. After a moment I realized that Sabertooth wasn't healing…

"What'd you do?" I bit out harsher than necessary.

"I absorbed him." She said breathlessly, falling to her knees next to him on the blood stained carpet.

"How much?" I asked though gritted teeth, angry at the thought of him stomping around in her head.

"None of his personality." She said "Just his healing."

"How much?" I repeated.

"All of it."

"I'm sorry, Darlin'" I muttered, walking over to her and pulling her into me. I nuzzled my face in her hair as she gripped my biceps lightly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You're going to have to watch everyone around you die…if you have kids…" her grip tightened, and I could feel her nodding her head in recognition of what her new healing factor would bring.

"I know…but…now you won't have to be alone for all eternity…and watch everyone around you die…_alone_." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Her eyes narrowed at me as she pulled away, face twisted into a slight frown. "What the hell are you laughing at?" She said angrily.

"You." I said pulling her back into my chest. She connected with me with a slight _ompfh._ And I put an arm around her while nuzzling into her hair "You've just inadvertently gained a mutation that will cause you emotional pain for the rest of your life…and all you're thinking about is how now I won't be alone." She sighed and lifted herself up slightly so she could look me in the eyes.

"Damnit, Logan, I'm trying to look on the bright side here…keep me from goin' bat-shit crazy." I smiled and kissed her softly.

"We'll figure it the fuck out eventually."

And we did. We always did. After disposing of the newly deceased Sabertooth, we decided to head out to my Cabin in Canada for a while…which was my idea. I wanted her to see what it's like to travel around a lot to prevent people from finding out that you remain…ageless. Besides, I love that damn cabin. Secluded, private, comfortable…and dare I say cozy. See what she's doing to me? I've never said the word cozy before in my entire miserable existence.

"You okay, Baby?" she asked stroking my forearm. I damn near jumped out of the driver seat at that. She'd brushed over the spot where my claws are stored in my arm. Casually…like they hadn't and wouldn't ever hurt her. "Logan?" she asked again

"Fine." I grunted, giving her a small smile, and turning onto the abnormally long driveway to the cabin.

"You need to stop beating yourself up about the healing thing." She told me knowingly. "It'll be fine." Like hell it would. She's going to live forever. ALONE. Or worse…with an asshole like me. The worst part is that part of me is incredibly happy that I have some I love that's not going to die on me one day…that I can spend forever with. God, I'm such a selfish bastard.

"Woulda never happened if I'd have been with you." I told her "My fault for not being there." She stroked my arm and pressed a kiss to my shoulder, telling me again that it wasn't my fault and that she'd only done what she had to do.

"Oh my God." She gasped upon seeing the cabin, immediately letting go of my arm. I smirked slightly at her amazement. It was a damn fine cabin. Small, secluded, cozy-looking. No better place to take the woman I love. The outside of it was in pretty good condition, windows needed washing, but that's about it. The inside, however, was a completely different story. There was dust everywhere, broken glass on the floor, ripped up pillow cases in the bed room, and numerous blood stains. Since we didn't have anywhere else to stay the night, we got straight to work.

Working beside Marie was incredibly interesting, I couldn't help but watch her as she soaped up a scrubber and scraped hardened grime of the kitchen counters…it was…new. I've never cleaned with a woman before…hell, I've never been in an actual relationship with a woman before, and I sure as hell have never been in love with one before.

"What?" she asked suddenly, giving me a smug smirk while putting her hands on the counter in front of her. I gave her a growl, hoping she's just go back to cleaning. "What's a matter, Sugah', Cat got yer tongue?" Her accent was coming out a bit more.

"You mad?" I asked, rising from my spot on the ground, where I'd been picking up bits of glass. She shook her head, and began washing her hands at the sink.

"Nah. Why?"

"You're talking like a hick." Even though her back was turned to me I could tell that comment made her angry. It wasn't supposed to be insulting…she just sounded like a southerner…which is what she is. To be honest I kinda liked it, sounded real thick, sorta like honey. Damn sexy if you ask me.

"Sorry." She said, clearly putting an emphasis on pronouncing every word clearly. "I guess if I don't really focus on it, it just comes out." Well fuck, didn't mean to make her mad. I carefully wiped my hands on my jeans and walked up to the sink, wrapping an arm around her midsection and resting my chin on top of her head.

"Don't be sorry." I told her, letting my hand rub her stomach lightly, "It may or may not be completely sexy." She smirked slightly and moved so her back was against my chest. Unable to help myself, I leaned down and took her earlobe in my mouth, biting down lightly, then running my tongue along it. She stiffened, then relaxed against me, tilting her head to the opposite side. I pressed open-mouthed kisses on her neck before finding a sensitive spot, which earned me a groan.

Her scent spiked with arousal, and I kissed the sensitive spot on her neck lightly before sucking on it. Hard. She bit down on her hand to keep herself from making too much noise, and I couldn't help but smile. For once I wasn't proud that I knew how to please a woman, that I knew how to bring her to her knees, begging for my name…I was just happy that she was _pleased._ Although I did like that it was me doing the pleasing, since any other male attempting to do any of this shit would be on the end of my claws faster than you could yell _fuck_.

"Marie?" I asked against her neck, not particularly wanting her to turn around and face me.

"Hmm?" she hummed while rubbing her back against my front. I groaned and put both hands on her hips to still her motions.

"Are you ready?" it sounded pathetic to my own ears…but I had to know. I hadn't had sex in…a really fucking long time, why? Because I knew I didn't want anyone but Marie, and I've waited for her, and I'm prepared to wait for her as long as she needs…but ferals have an insane sex drive…and…yeah…needs and all that shit.

"Yes." I turned her around so I could look in her face "Yes." She repeated putting one hand on my chest and the other on the back of my neck. She drew my face closer and captured my lips for a kiss, gently nibbling on my bottom lip, quickly darting her tongue in and out of my mouth, playfully nipping. Damn. This was going to be…

"Logan?" it was barely a whisper

"Hmm?' I grunted, not trusting my voice to say anything that wasn't completely dirty.

"This place is a mess…there's absolutely no place to have sex." There was the wall, there was just standing up, and there was the railing on the front porch…but I'm assuming she'd prefer our first time to be in a bed…couch at minimum. So we parted with one last, lingering kiss and went about cleaning again.

It was almost eleven at night when we finished cleaning everything up. Every surface sparkled, the last load of laundry was in the dryer, and the bed was made…and all we had left to do was lie in it…but I knew she was tired, and horny as I was…so was I.

"We should go into town for groceries." She said, stepping out of the bedroom buttoning one of my flannel shirts over her black-bra and jean clad body. She was wearing my clothes…my scent is now all over her…she's covered with me…I'm inadvertently marking her as mine. Fucking hot. "Logan?"

"Yeah." I said quickly, "Groceries are a good idea." So we went shopping. She seemed to know what we'd need so I just sort of followed her around pushing the grocery cart and occasionally grabbing necessities; beer, sliced cheese, a few T-bone steaks, and some hamburger meat. Then I realized something, every time we'd been away from the mansion we'd just eaten fast food…

"Can you cook?" I asked Marie as she reached for a box of dried pasta.

"Yes." She said dropping the pasta in the cart and walking to the dairy section for milk and eggs. "My mother taught me when I was young." She smiled teasingly "So prepare yourself for some 'hick food', Sugah." I smirked at that. Never had much southern food before, mainly red meat and potatoes…but I had the feeling I'd like her cooking…and I bet I'd like it even more if I could eat it off every inch of her naked-

"We done yet?" I growled softly into her ear pulling her flush against me. She blushed slightly and pushed away, obviously uncomfortable with the public display. I smirked and pushed the shopping cart to the check-out, taking the scent of her arousal as a yes…and as much as I would've loved to strip the both of us down to nothing and make her scream as soon as we got back to the cabin…my stomach was the only thing doing the screaming.

"Hungry?" She asked running a hand over my forearm.

"Yeah." I grunted quirking my eyebrow in a way I knew she liked "Make me a sandwich?" She snorted slightly.

"Oh, Sugah, a sandwich alone can't satisfy a man like you. Ah'll make ya somethin' different." I hooked my fingers in her belt loop and pulled her towards me.

"Whadda ya mean 'a man like me?'" She pressed a kiss to my cheek and winked seductively

"Someone strong and handsome and shit." I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Darlin', you have a way with words."

She was damn right when she said she could cook, made us some pasta thing with chicken and homemade red sauce. Chopped up the tomatoes and onions herself. I had three helpings, moaning appreciatively at every bite. She just watched me, thoroughly amused. And after that we went to bed. To _sleep._And no, it wasn't a pansy-ass move on my part, she was damn tired, and I want my woman fully awake and alert when we mate…I mean…_have sex. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter = SMUT. Please read responsibly and review :)**

Since the cabin was furnished simply, we'd had to buy a small TV and put a satellite on the roof to watch hockey on; a pastime we enjoy. So, of course I spent game-day on the couch in front of the TV with Marie to keep me company. I hadn't tried to push her for sex since our make-out session on cleaning day, and part of me was proud of myself for giving her time…and the other part was horny as hell. She didn't seem to be fazed by the constant hard-on I sported, but she never made a move to do anything about it. Do I want her? Yes, yes I do. Well…she's sitting here next to me…might as well. I put an arm around her shoulders and leaned down to meet her lips with mine. She gasped in surprise, but soon relaxed into the kiss, gently nibbling on my lower lip. I emitted a low moan when she bit down harder and then ran her tongue over it. Pulling back to look at her, I saw that she was eyeing me seductively under her eyelashes. I kissed her again and threw her over my shoulder before walking towards the bedroom and depositing her in a sexy pile on the bed. She smirked at me and sat up to pull her shirt off, which made my mouth go dry. She raised an eyebrow sexily, which I took as encouragement to mirror her. When we were both stripped of our shirts I lowered myself on top of her, enjoying the friction of our denim-clad lower bodies as they rubbed together at an easy pace.

She moaned softly in anticipation as I unclasped her bra and slid it down with my teeth. Catching her eye, I began showering each of her breasts with my lips and tongue. She let out a little gasp as I took her left nipple into my mouth and sucked gently before scraping it with my teeth.

"Oh, Logan." She moaned breathlessly, tangling her fingers in my hair to keep me in place. I smiled widely before moving to her other nipple and giving it an equal amount of attention. She ran her fingers through my muttonchops and brought me back up to her lips for another searing kiss. Listening to her whispers of encouragement, I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. I watched her face carefully as I eased them lower on her hips, down to her thighs, down to her calves, and then off. A deep blush grew on her face, rapidly traveling down her chest and stomach, disappearing just beneath the waistband of her panties.

"How far down does that blush go, Darlin?" I asked her coyly, licking my lips. Her blush deepened and she tried to no avail to cover herself with her hands. I gently clasping her wrists to stall her movements and pressed open mouthed kisses around her navel, dipping my tongue in before traveling lower. Hooking my thumbs on her panties, I slowly pulled them down before going back up to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Uh…" I grunted involuntarily as she bit down on my ear. She flipped us over so she was straddling me, and began working on my belt. When she'd thrown the belt behind her, she slid the zipper down, and pulled me out, allowing my erection to meet the cool air. Soon enough we were both completely naked, and she was sliding her body against mine. Growling, I flipped us over once more so I was in control.

"You okay?" I asked, pausing and looking down at her face. Her opened her eyes and looked at me as a faint flush covered her cheeks. Her hair was fanned out on the bedspread, white streaks framing her face, her lips red and swollen, smelling like she needed release. With a gentle smile, she nodded and pushed herself towards my cock. Well who the hell am I to say no to that? Positioning myself between her legs, I braced my weight on my forearms to keep from crushing her, and slowly pushed myself into her. She was tight. _Extremely_ tight, and it didn't help that she tensed upon my intrusion.

"Oh God." I muttered, my head dropping into her neck "…Am I hurting you?" I had to be hurting her…there's no way this wasn't hurting.

"N-no." She said pressing a kiss to my temple and wrapping her legs tightly around my waist "You feel good." So I continued pushing into her until I was buried to the hilt and barely a movement away from cumming. She tried to push her hips forward onto me, but I put a hand on her stomach, pressing her back down onto the mattress.

"U-uh…D-don't move." I bit out while panting. I dropped my head down onto her chest and she ran her fingers through my unruly hair while I took a minute to recover from the feel of her inner walls surrounding me. When I was sure I was ready, I pulled out of her and thrust back in. Our pace was slow at first, both to let her get accustomed to me, and give me the ability to go on for a while, but soon enough we picked up the pace.

"Oh. Oh yes." She cried out, pushing her hips forward to meet my thrusts, sending me into another level of pleasure. I pushed into her again and ground my hips upward to brush against her clit, causing her to scrape her nails down my forearms. At the feel of her experimentally clenching her inner muscles around me, I lost all form of coherent thought and began pounding into her with a new found passion like someone had lit a match under my ass.

The warm tingle building in the pit of my stomach let me know I wouldn't be able to last much longer, so I slid the hand resting on her breast down her stomach to her swollen clit, flicking it in time with my thrusts. Before I knew it she was groaning like there was no tomorrow and her inner muscles were clamping down on me. Hard. I could have sworn fireworks exploded behind my eyes as I emptied myself in her and then immediately collapsed beside her. Gathering her to me spoon-style, I could still feel her twitching in the aftershock of her orgasm. Chuckling, I smoothed her hair back with my hand

"You okay?" I asked quietly. I could feel her nodding into my chest and heard a content sigh before she answered

"Much better than okay."

**-End-**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. Review! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, the first chapter of the sequel is up! Thanks for all the support, and for the record, I wrote it because I truly enjoy writing. :)

Here it is! s/8777162/1/Living

Please read and review :D


End file.
